World War 2
'World War II '''was a conflict where the CA games CA: World at War, CA: World at War 2 and CA: Rising Sun are based on. World at War focuses on the Marine Corps fighting the Japanese in the Pacific Theater with the US Army on the Western Theater, the USSR fighting Nazis in the Eastern Theater, the Canadian intervention to free France and Belgium in the Low Countries Theater, and the British invasion of Italy in the Italian Theater, while Rising Sun focuses on the US invasions of Papua New Guinea and Southeast Asia fighting more Japanese soldiers. Campaigns American Campaigns World at War: The American campaigns begins in "POW", where you play as Pvt. Miller Jones. The player must escape an island in the Pacific where you have been captured, but freed by Sgt. Maxwell and blow up the Japanese fort there. After escaping, you then head to some islands off the coast of Papua New Guinea known as New Britain. The Pacific Theater ends when you bomb the patrol islands off the coast of Japan in "End of the War", when playing as pilot Axel Wilcox, ending the game. Rising Sun: The campaign begins just a year before the events of WaW in a ship off the coast of Pearl Harbor, playing as Pvt. Henry Chris. You wake up hearing the alarms and your brother, Sgt. Cole Chris, for everyone to evacuate. World at War 2: This campaign mostly takes place in the Western front of Europe, specifically in Normandy, Belgium, the Netherlands and Western Germany. The player is rolled to play as Pvt. Presley Rods, alongside Ssgt. Gringer, Lt. Bowman and Pvt. Holmes. British Campaigns World at War: The first mission to include the British is within the level "Operation Husky" where the player controls Pvt. Davis, an SAS operative who faught along Sgt. Evans in the invasion of Sicily. The whole campaign focuses on the Sicily invasion. After taking down Italian forts and bases, the final stretch goes to the battle of Messina in the level "To the Mainland". The level end with a victory, however, Evans would die to the flu a few days latter. World at War 2: We go back to Davis who has been promoted to Corporal, and helps lead the rest of the Invasion of Italy. He fought alongside Pvt. MacGregor to secure cities, such as Catanzaro, and Salerno, all the way to Rome, and into Abruzzo, where he encounters the leader of Italy: Benito Mussolini, and capture him at the end of the game, claiming a victory for the allies. Soviet Campaigns World at War: The Soviet campaign starts within the Battle of Stalingrad. The player controls Dimitri Petrenko, who is seen in a massacre along the Red Square. After sneaking around the fountain a little, he meets a survivor, Sgt. Reznov, who has created a plan to strike the Nazi Army. The target is General Amsel, and his Lieutenant, Richter, on which they lead the attack on Stalingrad. After killing the general, the campaign skips a year after, where the Red Army advances into Poland, along with Pvt. Chernov and Ssgt. Voronin, and continue to push into Germany. Chernov dies in a fire while carrying a Soviet flag to the Reichstag, and Dimitri almost dies while planting the flag to Richter, who was promoted to Sergeant Major. Reznov helps Dimitri reach the Nazi flagpole to take it down and replace it with the Soviet Flag, seizing Berlin. World at War 2: This Soviet campaign starts off in the level "Stolen Beauty" where the player controls Letlev Koslov, who helps to defend the palace in St. Petersburg. This, unfortunately fails, but he then meets up with Reznov behind the palace, on which they retreat to Moscow. They then gear up to defend Stalingrad, alongside Sgt. Vasili, Cpl. Badanov, Pvt. Sokolov and Pvt. Pavelona. They all are seen riding a boat to the city, landing on the shore and escaping machine gun fire, as they reach to the city. They liberate some buildings before they reach the final level, "Tragic Origins" where the player turns into Reznov learning about General Amsel and his assistant, on which Koslov dies, along with his comrades, and the player gets knocked out by a German bombing into the Red Square Fountain, leading us to the events of the first game. French/Canadian/Belgian Campaign World at War 2: This campaign is about the 3rd Canadian Armed Division, the French 2nd Armored Division and the 1st Belgian Infantry Brigade with Canada helping free France and Belgium South of where US troops went, along with invading Southern Germany and Austria. It starts off with the player spawning as either Pvt. Quinton, Pvt. Ace or Lt. Cornelis throughout the campaign. Most of the time, the player goes through different trenches, underground passages and small towns along the borders, ending on taking down a German airfield in Austria. Australian/New Zealand Campaign Rising Sun: The campaign of Australia and New Zealand is based with the Australian 1st Armored Division and the New Zealand 3rd Division with the invasions of New Guinea, Malaysia, and Thailand, in gunning down Japanese troops and Thai support. It starts off with the Japanese invading Australia, as you play as either Pvt. Aaron or Lt. Denver to stop the Northern Territory invasion. They succeed, and then advance to the islands, taking down bunkers and military bases, until they reach Singapore in an attempt to sneak attack, on which they do, and continue to a Thai temple outside of Bangkok. They were able to push back any resistance, and secured victory for the allies. The Result The overall result is that Nazi Germany was forced to be separated into East Germany for the USSR and West for the US, UK and France along with the execution of Mussolini and Japanese controlled territories were either taken back by the allies or became independent, as well as the American occupation in Japan. However, the UK's economy was devastated, the USSR lost tons of its troops, and tensions between the US and USSR started to rise, soon starting the Cold War, which is one of the events in CA: Black Ops. Notable Military Operations Factions Allied Powers ''Main Article: Allied Powers * United States * United Kingdom * United Soviet Socialist Republic * France * Canada * Belgium * Australia * New Zealand * China * Ethiopia * Netherlands * Yugoslavia * British India * South Africa * Greece Axis Powers Main Article: Axis Powers * Nazi Germany * Empire of Japan * Italy * Thailand * Vichy France * Finland * Croatia * Hungary * Bulgaria * Austria Category:Wars Category:World War Category:Conflicts Category:Real Life Wars